parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera and Eeyore/A New Friend for Bagheera
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie * Bella (Pokemon) as Clarabel * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as Trevor * Apu (The Simpsons) as Jem Cole (cameo) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Grimsby (from The Little Mermaid) as The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Eeyore the Donkey enjoyed living in the vicarage orchard. Rafiki came to see him everyday, but sometimes, Eeyore didn't have enough work to do. "I do like to like to keep busy all the time," he sighed one day, "and I do like company, especially children's company." "Cheer up," smiled Rafiki. "Roger Radcliffe has work for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Bagheera today." "Oh!" exclaimed Eeyore happily. "A harbor! The seaside! Children! That will be lovely!" Bagheera was on his way to the harbor with a load of metal pilings. There were needed to make the harbor wall firm and safe. "Hello, Bagheera," said Rafiki. "This is Eeyore, a friend of mine. He's a donkey." Bagheera eyed the newcomer doubtfully." "A what?" he asked. "A hound dog," exclaimed Eeyore. "I walk on forest trails instead of roads. Can you take me to the harbor, please? Roger has a job for me." "Yes, of course," replied Bagheera. But he was still puzzled. Workmen gave Eeyore's cart to Bagheera, and soon, they were ready to start their journey. "I'm glad Roger Radcliffe needs me," called Eeyore. "I don't have enough to do sometimes, you know. Although, I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards, even at harbors." "But you don't run on the roads," puffed Bagheera. "I'm a donkey. I don't need roads to be useful," replied Eeyore. "You wait and see." When they reached the harbor, they found everything in confusion. Pirates were blocking the roads, and stone slabs lay everywhere." "We must get these pilings past," said Bagheera's driver. "They are essential. Eeyore, we need you to drag them around this mess." "Just the sort of job I like," replied Eeyore. "Now you'll see, Bagheera. I'll soon show you what donkeys can do." Eeyore was as good as his word. He dragged the pilings clear with chains, and towed them into position. "Who needs roads?" he muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Bagheera brought Bella and Belle to meet him. Bagheera was most impressed. "Now I understand how useful a donkey can be." The flower Pokemon had lots of children. Eeyore gave them rides along the harbour. He liked this best of all. "He's very kind," said Bella. "He reminds me of Bagheera," added Belle. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Eeyore to go. Bagheera took him to the junction. A small tear came into Eeyore's eye. Bagheera pretended not to see. He growled gaily to make Eeyore happy. "I'll come and see you if I can," he promised. "Grimsby will look after you, and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may need you again at the harbor someday." "That will be wonderful," said Eeyore. That evening, Eeyore stood remembering his new friend, Bagheera, the harbor and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Category:Parodies